Systems that monitor infants are becoming increasingly popular, and these systems generally comprise a monitor unit that is placed close to an infant, and a remote unit that communicates with the monitor unit to provide a caregiver with information. For example, the most common monitoring systems have a microphone in the monitor unit for capturing sounds, and these sounds are sent to the remote unit where they are broadcast to the caregiver. Unfortunately, these systems typically only provide the caregiver with audio information. If a caregiver does not hear anything that would indicate distress (e.g. crying), it is often assumed that the infant is safe and soundly sleeping. There may be instances, however, where the infant is in distress without making any sound. Accordingly, receiving audio information alone may not always be the most effective technique for reassuring caregivers.